POP!
by mspolapotter
Summary: Five things that pop on a New Year's Eve.
1. Chapter 1

Happy New Year everyone! This is my Better-Late-Than-Never New Year's Fic :D I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Pop_**

_a DraMione by mspolapotter_

* * *

New Year's Eve.

It was that one day when everyone was allowed to drink alcohol and get wasted at Hogwarts. Well, whoever was left anyway.

Draco Malfoy had no home to go to. His father was in Azkaban and his mother was trying to calm herself with a vacation around the world. He had no friends to speak of. Most of the Slytherins avoided each other these days. And he wasn't that chummy with anyone from the other houses anyway.

So, what was he doing outside the Great Hall when he could be snuggled up in bed, not having to see everyone else having fun while his world crumbled slowly? Well, Draco was never one to miss on free booze without having to hide it from the prefects.

Draco managed to sneak away a bottle of Firewhiskey and was sitting outside on the courtyard, watching the few early fireworks.

"Aha, I knew you were the one who stole that bottle," a familiar voice said behind him. Hermione Granger was approaching him with a smirk on her face. "You do know that the bottles were counted. You are Head Boy after all."

"Sue me," Draco shrugged, opening his arms wide and taking another swig from the bottle.

"I'll take that," Hermione said. Draco was about to protest when Hermione took a swig.

"Naughty tonight, are we?" he said. Hermione said beside him and leaned on the pillar beside the bench.

"Ah, it's one night," she shrugged, handing Draco the bottle. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be with your Slytherin friends?"

"Friends," Draco scoffed. "How about you? What's a prissy little prefect like you doing out here drinking stolen alcohol with the son of a convicted Death Eater?"

Hermione was silent for a while. Draco handed her the bottle. "For courage," he said with a smirk. Hermione smiled and took another swig. She cleared her throat from the sting and began talking.

"Well, for once I thought things were gonna go my way," Hermione said.

"Such as?" Draco prodded.

Hermione shook her head. "This is gonna sound silly," she said.

"Try me."

Hermione looked at him and then to the skies and smiled back at him.

"Mum and Dad have this…tradition," she began. "At midnight, on new year's eve, the person who…kisses you would be the one you'll spend the entire year with. But the catch is, that person has to make the girl's foot pop. If not…well they'll break up before Christmas.

"Pop?"

"You know, when the kiss is just so great that your knee bends upward and makes your foot…pop."

Draco stared at her in disbelief. "It's how my parents got together," she added.

Draco smirked at her. "Well that is a stupid belief," he joked. Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

"And were you hoping that Weasel would in fact be giving you this pop-inducing fantastic kiss at the stroke of midnight?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted, hiding her face behind her hands in shame. She couldn't believe he just told Malfoy this stupid story.

"What made you think otherwise?"

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall opened. Music blasted from the Hall noisily and it was shut as soon as it was opened. The sudden loudness was replaced by the shrillest of giggles. Draco looked around and saw a girl dragging a boy with her, his red hair caught by the light of the moon.

"I see," Draco said sympathetically. "So you think you could come here and drown your sorrows in alcohol. Not a very wise choice. I expected more from you, Miss Granger."

"Hypocrite," Hermione said.

They were silent for a few moments, exchanging glances and the bottle of Firewhiskey. When they were down to the last swig, the faint music was replaced with a countdown. Hermione handed him the bottle.

_Ten! _

"Take it," she said. "I'm this close from being hammered. I better go back inside and make sure no one's throwing up yet."

_Eight!_

Draco took the bottle from her and drained it.

_Seven!_

"Happy New Year," they said to each other at the same time.

Hermione walked away, unable to keep a straight line. Draco grabbed her to keep her from falling.

_Five!_

Her face was reddened from the copious amount of alcohol she had, and the fact that her system was not used to having any in it.

_Three! Two!_

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the sadness. Whatever it was, Draco was not sure what made him press his lips to hers just as everyone shouted _One!_ and the Hall erupted into the loudest of cheers.

The music played even louder. Fireworks exploded in the air and behind Hermione's eyelids as Draco kissed her. It was surprising at first, but after a few moments, she melted into the kiss.

Unconsciously, her foot popped.

* * *

P.S. The next chapters will be shorter than this. This is one-shot-ish because it's sort of the introduction. Okay? Okay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Comfortable?" Draco asked as she sat Hermione down on a dinner chair on their building's rooftop.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied. Below her, the streets were full of people. It was New Year's Eve and New York's Times Square was bustling with people as everyone around the world waited for the ball to drop, signaling the beginning of a new year. Luckily, they were able to charm the rooftop in order to drown out most of the noise.

For every New Year's Eve since they were together, they celebrated their anniversary in a new place. This year was the most fantastic so far, as Draco had intended this night to be more memorable than the others.

They had dinner while watching the shows below them with the greatest seats in the house.

And then it was finally time for the countdown.

_Ten!_ The ball began its descent slowly.

"Enjoying the view?" Draco asked, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Definitely," she replied, nuzzling his cheek. "Thank you."

"Happy Anniversary, love," he replied.

_Six!_

Draco smiled and reached inside his coat pocket for a velvet box.

_Three!_

Draco took her face in his hands and began kissing her.

_Two! One! Happy New Year!_

Hermione smiled at him as she opened her eyes, but Draco wasn't there.

Instead, he had gotten down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and the happy couple began running down the corridors of the hotel.

"Gotcha!" The groom grabbed the bride and pulled her in for a kiss. "Stop resisting, Mrs. Malfoy. You're all mine now."

Hermione laughed and playfully nipped Draco's earlobe. They reached the front of their hotel suite and Draco tried to put the keycard in the slot. After several tries, the door finally opened.

The sky outside was exploding with fireworks, illuminating their room with different colors.

The two of them continued to kiss as somewhere, a countdown begun.

_Ten! Nine! Eight!_

Draco kissed Hermione hungrily, carrying her to the bedroom.

_Seven! Six! _

Slowly, he lay her down on the soft bed.

_Five! Four! Three!_

He stopped his ministrations for a while and caressed her face gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

Their lips met again, softer this time, and the world melted around them.

_Two! One!_

Draco popped open the first button on Hermione's dress.


	4. Chapter 4

This year, they were in Paris.

They'd almost run out of places, but Hermione almost slapped herself in disbelief when they realized that they haven't been in the City of Lights for the New Year.

It had taken Hermione quite the amount of tests before her doctor and Healer finally gave her the go-signal to travel. She was nine months pregnant and their baby was coming any day now. She and Draco had to promise to do nothing stressful or strenuous in case it might get Hermione into early labor. They were safely in their penthouse suite with a view of the Eiffel Tower, enjoying dinner on the veranda.

"How's it going?" Draco asked. He'd made it a point to pester Hermione every five minutes in case she was in pain and didn't want to say so. She had contractions a few days ago, but the doctors reassured that it was just a false alarm.

"Good," Hermione replied. "Scorp and I are okay. I think he likes Paris."

Draco pressed his ear to Hermione's swollen belly and felt his son moving around inside of his wife.

"Easy there, son," he said with a laugh. "You'll get to see it soon, I promise." He kissed her belly and then kissed her cheek.

_Ten!_

_Nine! _

_Eight!_

_Seven!_

_Six!_

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

The Eiffel Tower lit up along with a hundred fireworks.

"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Draco replied, kissing her hand.

They watched the fireworks for a while before Hermione spoke again.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

She squeezed her hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"My water just broke."


	5. Chapter 5

The little blonde boy kept his brown eyes trained outside the window, watching the hands of Big Ben move ever so slowly.

"It's taking too long," he huffed.

"Try to stop looking at it, it'll move faster," his father suggested. "Come on, Scorp, let's go help Mum."

Hermione was in the kitchen cooking a New Year dinner for her family. She was stirring some sauce in a pan and added some more parmesan. She tasted the sauce and satisfied, she took it off the fire. While she was transferring the sauce to a dish, she felt tiny arms hug her knees.

"Is my little man getting bored?" she cooed, stooping down and lifting her son up. "I need someone to test the chocolate pudding for me. Think you're up for the job?"

Excitedly, Scorpius nodded. Hermione opened a pot a dipped a spoon in it. She blew it a few times before bringing the spoon to her son's lips. Scorpius darted his tongue out to taste it.

"How's that?" Hermione asked. Her son gave him the thumbs up and she kissed him on the nose. She then set her down on the floor and gave him the spoon, which he began licking neatly.

"Is it New Year yet?" he asked.

Hermione checked her watch. "In a minute. Why don't you help Dad put the trumpets and the party poppers out on the veranda?"

"Okay."

The little boy ran off to obey his mother's orders.

Hermione smiled to herself as she continued to cook. Moments later, a pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist.

"That smells amazing," Draco complimented, kissing her temple.

"No early samples, Mister Malfoy, you'll spoil your appetite."

"I love you when you're being a cranky mom," he teased. "Scratch that. I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione replied. Then they shared a short kiss.

"Come on! The hands on Big Ben are almost together! It's almost New Year!" Scorpius yelled excitedly, tugging on both his parents' clothing.

"Okay, come on," Draco said, lifting up his son on his shoulders. "Let's fly."

The family made their way to the veranda in time.

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

_Eight!_

_Seven!_

_Six!_

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

_Bong! Bong! Bong!_

Around them, fireworks erupted. Draco grabbed the biggest party popper and held on the thread.

"Ready, Scorp?" His son nodded and grabbed part of the thread. "Three! Two! One!" They pulled at the same time and a loud pop erupted accompanied with glitter and confetti.

The family laughed and watched the fireworks, celebrating yet another year that has passed and welcoming a new chapter for all of them.


End file.
